


Waking Up

by orphan_account



Series: Sons of Durin [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, aftermath of childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sigrid wakes up and notices the differences around her.





	

When she woke up, Sigrid didn't know where she was. She only noticed a soft mattress supporting her back and warm and soft furs covering her. She had been on her way to the mountain, to bring back Fíli's son to his kin, to save her son. But when she woke up, there was no one beside her, no one who could ease her sorrows, no one who would soothe her soul. It appeared as if the baby was doomed to experience abandonment. Yet there was this old dwarvish healer who took an interest in her. Sigrid told him everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
